Rescue Me
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: L'espoir fait vivre, nous donne un but, cela donne le courage de marcher dans les épreuves les plus difficiles afin de les affronter. L'espoir est un beau mot...oui un beau mot...
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est un défi proposé par un de mes lecteurs Lj, les retours étaient plus que favorables. Je vais le rabâcher continuellement mais je ne connais pas la série Glee qui ne m'appartient pas, s'il y a des incohérences alors je m'en excuse, j'emprunte seulement les personnages qui seront différents de leur univers original.

* * *

Son univers tomba sur ses pieds la ramenant à la réalité de sa misérable existence, elle n'arrivait même plus à pleurer ou réagir, c'était impensable et d'une grande cruauté. Comment ce genre de chose pouvait lui arriver ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal ? Était-ce son karma ? Avait-elle mal agi par le passé ? Et maintenant on la punissait ? Sa vie qu'elle croyait idyllique avait explosé en éclat en un instant, ses amis qu'elle croyait vainement qu'ils allaient la soutenir dans cette épreuve difficile pour quiconque, l'avait simplement abandonné.

Son manageur ne lui répondait plus au téléphone qui était constamment sous répondeur, son petit ami Finn, si elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi, l'avait quitté pour une pimbêche 'plus intéressante'; c'est-à-dire une fausse blondasse toute refaite en silicone. Quant à ses parents, ils revivaient leur amour de jeunesse lors d'un grand voyage de noce dans des pays étrangers, qui n'avaient pas d'électricité, ni de réseau téléphonique. Donc aucun contact possible avec eux. Maintenant que lui restait-elle à part la solitude ? De l'attente, l'angoisse mais surtout la peur. Elle n'était pas d'une nature croyante, cependant la situation avait changé la donne, et elle priait chaque jour à son salut.

Elle attendait nerveusement assise sur cette chaise inconfortable, dur et froide; tout comme l'était la situation. Se triturant machinalement les doigts, le regard fixait constamment ses chaussures. L'atmosphère était si insupportable, les hauts de cœur la tourmentaient constamment, tout comme cette boule qui la tortura depuis la vielle ainsi que toute la matinée.

Elle avait peu d'appétit et de sommeil. Elle n'avait plus rien envie de faire que de s'effondrer et se recroqueviller sur elle même. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu se déplacer jusqu'ici, c'était le dernier endroit au monde où elle voulait séjourner, peut être qu'elle y resterait longtemps ? Pourquoi elle n'avait pas fuie ? Elle pouvait toujours le faire, c'était de la lâcheté, mais qu'importe l'orgueil. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, la chose la plus importante qui lui importait le plus, avait disparu d'un vulgaire claquement de doigt.

Les larmes montèrent rapidement à ses yeux malgré qu'elle se réprimande ferment de extériorisation de cette faiblesse, cependant, elle ne voulait pas entendre ce même rabâchement. Elle avait déjà fait les recherches sur le net, et ça ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? Elle ne fumait pas, elle ne buvait pas, elle ne prenait pas de drogue, elle faisait attention à sa condition physique en faisant du sport et elle avait un régime alimentaire sain.

**Alors pourquoi ELLE ?** Par réflexe, elle effleura légèrement sa gorge, puis grimaça. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Elle voulait tout fuir même si c'était la dernière chose raisonnable à faire. Elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise, puis prit son sac à main. Elle observa une dernière fois les alentours de la pièce où des inconnus la regardaient. Elle n'allait pas regretter de partir. Elle tient le poignet de la porte et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, mais on fit ce geste avant qu'elle ne le puisse. Surprise, elle se recula afin de laisser entrer l'intrus. Et se révélera une femme d'une trentaine d'année et d'une beauté incroyable. Une grande blonde aux yeux marron/vert, elle portait une blouse blanche et un stéthoscope autour du cou et une paire de lunette rectangulaire. Notre héroïne ne l'avait jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant, sinon elle l'aurait remarqué à son passage.

« Ah ! Je suppose que vous êtes probablement mademoiselle Berry ? »

« …oui ? » Répondit celle-ci d'une petite voix timide décontenancé par cette blonde.

« Désolée de l'attente, j'ai eu des consultations qui ont tardé plus que je ne l'imagine. Mais dorénavant je suis toute à vous. »

« Qui êtes vous ? » Questionna la brune toujours perturbée par ce médecin. La concernée se mit à sourire et tendit aussitôt la main assortit d'un sourire lumineux et chaleureux.

« Vraiment je cumule toutes les bourdes une par une, ce n'est pas du tout professionnel tout cela. Je me présente je m'appelle Quinn Fabray. Je serais votre médecin traitant. »

« J'ai déjà quelqu'un qui s'occupe de mon cas, le docteur Miller. »

« Oui mais il a un certain âge, et va bientôt partir à la retraite, dorénavant je suis donc sa remplaçante. Je viens tout juste d'arriver en ville avec tous ses nouveaux dossiers, ce qui est préférable pour le patient est de ne pas changer de médecin au cours de son traitement. C'est vraiment la course poursuite ce premier jour. » La blonde fit tomber ses dossiers sur le sol et se précipita pour les ramasser. Rachel se baissa pour aider son interlocutrice et elles se cognèrent toutes les deux la tête et se mirent à grimacer en se tenant le front.

« Aie ! » Dirent à l'unisson les deux femmes qui s'observèrent et se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Cela faisait longtemps que la brune avait exécuté ce geste presque anodin. C'était étrange, ce médecin l'apaisait par sa simple présence mais elle n'était visiblement pas très dégourdit. Était-ce une bonne chose pour ses patients ? Pour elle ?Peut être pas…

« Je suis encore désolée, j'ai dû vous donner une très mauvaise impression, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis un médecin très compétent. Je n'ai tué personne jusqu'à maintenant. » Se justifia précipitamment Quinn qui garda les dossiers sous son bras et remit ses lunettes qui tombaient au bout de son petit nez. Cette réflexion ne rassura point Rachel qui maintenant sans aucune hésitation, voulait prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« Je plaisante ! Oui mon humour n'est pas terrible. Je ne recommencerais plus. »

« Non ce n'est rien…en ce qui concerne la maladresse, je vous dépasse de loin. »

« Je vois. Donc je vous conseille de vous asseoir à mon bureau, nous pourrons discuter plus longuement. » Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent dans la salle, mais Rachel ne s'assoit et resta debout.

« Alors pour votre traitement-»

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire docteur. » Coupa la brune.

« Oh ! Je suppose que mon collègue vous a déjà fait un topo détaillé. Avez-vous des questions ? Je sais que ça peut vous effrayer tout ce jargon médical et… »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire soigner, j'allais de ce pas partir et profiter de ce qui me reste de ma vie. Si je ne peux plus chanter, alors il ne me reste plus rien. C'était ce que je voulais dire à votre collègue. Mais maintenant vous le savez. Désolée pour le dérangement. Au revoir.» Rachel s'apprêtait à s'en aller, quand elle sentit une poigne ferme à son poignet. Elle vit son médecin qui avait l'air très sérieuse.

« Vous n'allez pas vous laisser mourir n'est-ce pas ? » Accusa avec un ton de reproche Quinn.

« Non je vais simplement profiter de ce qui me reste de vie en continuant à chanter jusqu'à ce que j'en puisse plus. Ça sera une belle révérence. »

« Mais vous pouvez faire l'opération ainsi que la radiothérapie. » Protesta le médecin.

« Et qu'est-ce qui me restera ? Je resterais confinée dans un lit si je survis à l'opération, je sais quelles sont les chances pour que je m'en sorte; entre 30 et 60%. »

« Mais si vous ne faites pas ses traitements, vous mourrez dans cinq ans…enfin si vous avez beaucoup de chance. Au premier stade du cancer de la glotte, la tumeur est confinée aux cellules où elle s'est formée. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne s'est pas infiltré dans les couches inférieures des muqueuses, ni aux autres parties du corps. Mais si un carcinome in situ n'est pas traité, la tumeur peut se propager aux couches plus profondes des muqueuses. Et vous êtes déjà un stade avancé. Vous en avez conscience chaque jour. Votre voix en rauque presque cassé, je peux voir que vous avez des difficultés pour articuler une simple phrase. Alors chanter serait de la pire folie pour vos cordes vocales, j'ai lu sur votre dossier que vous crachez du sang. »

« Une faible quantité et pas si régulièrement. De plus, ça ne me dérange pas, je veux vivre comme je veux, si je perds ma voix…c'est exactement comme mourir. Peut être que pour vous je suis une simple patiente peureuse, voir stupide, et ça m'importe peu ce que vous pensez. Si je peux chanter jusqu'au bout, alors la mort ne me fait pas peur. Ma voix, c'est ma raison d'être, de me lever, de vivre. » Souffla tristement Berry, toutefois son médecin ne la laissa pas partir et serra encore plus sa poigne à la plus grande consternation de la malade.

« Et si je vous donne d'autres raisons pour vivre que la musique ? Il se peut qu'avec les traitements vous puissiez de nouveau chanter. »

« Vous savez pertinemment que ma voix ne sera plus la même. Je perdrais comme mon identité. »

« Que disent vos parents ? Vos amis ? Ou petit ami ? » Insista la blonde totalement désespérée, elle n'aimait pas perdre des patients alors qu'ils pourraient survivre si ils le souhaitaient, elle était comme impuissante par cette malade si obstinée. Oui ce n'était pas facile de découvrir qu'on avait un cancer, mais chaque jour la science évoluait. Alors pourquoi abandonner tout espoir ?

« Je n'ai personne, par conséquence, je ne serais pas vraiment une perte. On ne remarquera même pas ma disparition, je n'ai rien qui me donne envie de jouer encore longtemps cette comédie. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous devez essayer, vous êtes belle, gentille et intelligente, vous pourriez avoir une famille...alors réfléchissez plus longuement, je vous laisse encore quelques jours avant de prendre une décision définitive. » Pesta le Fabray irriter.

« J'admire votre obstination docteur, mais vous n'êtes rien pour moi. Et vous n'allez certainement pas me faire changer d'avis et- » N'ayant le temps de terminer sa plaidoirie Rachel sentit des lèvres poser contre les siennes, à sa plus grande stupéfaction cette sexy médecin l'embrassait. Sortant de sa torpeur, Quinn rajouta en serrant dans ses bras la patiente :

« Je serais là alors ! Si vous voulez une raison pour vous battre alors je veux bien en être une ! Sans hésitation ! Laissez moi une chance de vous donner envie de vous battre. » La cancéreuse ne savait plus comment réagir, c'était absurde tout ce qu'il se passait. Cependant son cœur battait furieuse, oui cette femme était magnifique, pourtant elle ne croyait pas ses mots. C'était une ruse pour qu'elle fasse ses traitements. Et c'était malsain ainsi que horrible comme méthode ! Mais surtout trop beau pour être vrai. En plus, elle venait juste de la rencontrer ! Ce qui rajouta encore plus à sa méfiance. Furieuse d'être prise pour une moins que rien, la patiente gifla fortement son praticien qui resta coi.

« Vous vous prenez pour qui ! Je pourrais parler à vos supérieurs de votre comportement déplacé ! Vous avez de la chance que je ne porte pas plainte ! » La brune s'en alla en claquant brutalement la porte, alors que Quinn frappa du poing contre la porte en jetant ainsi toute sa frustration.

« Non Rachel ! Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir les bras croisés, même si tu as visiblement oublié qui je suis, moi je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Je ferais tout pour que tu changes d'avis. » Se promit la blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici une suite, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ont mis en favori mon histoire ou même lu. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours.

* * *

Il était à peu près 22 heures trente, et notre jeune médecin rentra exténuée d'une difficile journée de boulot à l'hôpital, avec en main un plat emporté chinois. Tout ce qu'elle voulait pour le moment, c'était se détendre un peu. Elle avait eue de nombreuses consultations des plus diverses ou plus abracadabrantesque, que ce soit; un simple petit écoulement nasal d'un enfant dont la mère était très paranoïaque, un homme qui chercha à la payer pour lui faire une fausse attestation maladie afin d'éviter de travailler, il y a eu un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui lors d'un pari idiot mais surtout alcoolisé, avait mis sa tête dans les barreaux d'un pont et il était devenu tout bleu, en plus de presque mourir étouffée, au final il avait gagnée une consommation gratuite et il était ravi. Il y a eu aussi un soit disant cancer de l'œil car la personne concernée avait les lue les symptômes sur le net, et faisait une crise d'angoisse. Et le pire c'était que la dite personne s'était mise elle-même son doigt dans l'œil.

Heureusement il y a eu aussi des consultations un peu plus conventionnels, du genre : rappel de vaccin, prise de sang, ainsi qu'examen routinier. La blonde rentra dans son appartement trois pièces avec soulagement, et posa ses clés ainsi que son repas sur sa petite bibliothèque qui était près de l'entrée.

Franchisant le seuil de sa demeure, elle s'appuya rapidement mais surtout maladroitement contre le mur allant presque chuter lorsqu'elle tenta de retirer ses talons hauts. Ne prenant pas la précaution de ranger correctement ses affaires, elle balança sans ménagement sa veste qui atterrissait sur un cadre qui se brisa aussitôt sur le sol, une boule de poil d'apparence zébré apparut soudainement de nulle part et cracha sa colère puis se mit à fuir terrorisée de la pièce.

''Merde ! Aujourd'hui ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance ! Désolée Mistigri !'' Mais cela n'arrêtait pas le brillant docteur à son déshabillement, elle continua par son chemisier et finit avec sa jupe. La jeune femme se retrouva finalement seulement en sous-vêtement noir à déambuler tranquillement dans le salon puis la salle de bain, elle fit l'eau dans le bain et y ajouta des sels parfumés.

Elle alla ensuite dans sa cuisine pour prendre un peu de vin et alluma la chaîne Hifi pour écouter de la bonne musique, afin de la détendre un peu de toute cette pression qu'elle avait accumulé. Mais aussi pour ambiancer ce lieu constamment silencieux et solitaire. L'air entraînant de la salsa la fit se mouvoir avec plaisir dans la pièce, elle dansa une petite minute malgré son épuisement évident. Elle s'approcha finalement de sa fenêtre pour fermer les volets, et vit son voisin pervers en train de l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur féminine.

L'homme d'environ une cinquantaine d'année à la chevelure poivrée sel, portant un long t-shirt gris inscrit : I love New York, lui fit un léger signe de la main pour l'inviter à venir chez lui s'amuser, en retour il reçut en retour un beau doigt d'honneur et des volets qui se refermaient sur une tête totalement ahurit. Car pendant ce petit laps de temps, sa femme présente, avait assisté à tout son plan de drague. Fabray se mit à rire d'entrain, elle apporta son verre dans son bain et y profita de tous les biens faits relaxants que pouvez lui procurait celle-ci.

Dans l'eau chaude et parfumée aux fruits rouge, elle glissa lentement sur la paroi attiédie, sa tête était immergée quelques secondes, puis en ressortit aussitôt par le manque d'air.

Le regard olive perdu au plafond et dans les fins fonds de la buée environnante, elle soupira et but un verre de vin.

_Une heure plus tard._

En nuisette rouge, la blonde était allongée dans son lit envahit par les dossiers qui prenaient presque toute la place de son sommelier. Ses lunettes tombèrent toutes les secondes au bout de son nez, elle grignota sans faire attention aux calories avec des biscuits secs de régime et donc pauvre en matière grasse.

Elle frotta ses paupières qui se refermèrent malgré elle. Comment allait-elle faire changer d'avis Rachel pour cette radiothérapie ? Oui il y avait des chances d'échec mais mourir était beaucoup plus importante si on devait comparer. Que s'est-il passé avec cette brune qui était plein d'entrain pour qu'elle perde ainsi l'espoir de vivre ? Chanter serait la principale raison de son refus ? Oui, le médecin savait que c'était la grande passion de sa patiente, mais de nombreux sportifs ont abandonné celle-ci pour vivre, et ils étaient heureux, ils pouvaient faire autre chose en se rapprochant de quelques façons à leurs passions. Alors pourquoi Rachel était si obstinée ? Était-ce un cri de détresse ? Une tentative de suicide ? La peur ?

Pourtant cette personne ressemblait terriblement à la personne qui avait continuellement hantée ses souvenirs. Malgré que maintenant cette femme soit si meurtrit et désespérée. La blonde se rappela de la première rencontre avec son premier amour, son amie, sa sœur; malgré que la concernée ne se remémore pas de leur rencontre.

Pourtant c'était grâce à la brunette qu'elle menait cette vie actuelle. Qu'elle habitait ce spacieux appartement, qu'elle poursuivait ce travail qu'elle adorait. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et observa avec un air nostalgique une vieille photographie. Il y avait dessus deux adolescentes. L'une une grande brune était habillée décontracté avec un jean bleu et une chemisette blanche, elle avait un sourire resplendissant, et elle tenait dans ses bras une jeune fille à la coupe courte et aux cheveux rouge qui était plus petite qu'elle, la plus petite portait une veste en cuir noir, un vieux Marcelle blanc ainsi qu'un vieux jean troué et délavé, elle avait des piercing un peu partout sur les oreilles, la lèvre et l'arcade sourcière, celle-ci tiré la langue avec un beau piercing rond et gris et deux doigts d'honneur pour se présenter.

''Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être idiote à l'époque et ça n'a pas changé aujourd'hui.'' Ria mélodieusement Fabray qui se rappela à la perfection ce moment, qui était une torture pour elle. Enfin…maintenant ce n'était plus la cas, elle était ravie d'avoir toujours ce précieux souvenir. ''Mais cette fois-ci rach' c'est moi qui te sauverais comme tu l'as fait pour moi par le passé.''

Quels étaient leurs liens à par celui d'être une patiente et un médecin ? Elles n'étaient jamais allées dans la même école comme pourrait le penser la majorité, elles n'étaient pas voisines, elle n'avaient pas d'amis en communs, c'était impossible pour Quinn d'aller à l'école, la plus grande solitaire et rejeté de la société. Alors comment se connaissaient-elles ? C'était facile, un seul mot : **CPPEEDS,** c'est-à-dire : Centre Pour Personne En Difficulté Sociale.

Oui le docteur faisait partie auparavant de ces jeunes sans familles, sans avenir, rejetez par tous, et ayant aucun avenir. Elle avait cumulé un par un les conneries; telles que les vols, les agressions, le racket, et les bagarres. Elle avait fait des séjours dans des centres spécialisés pour jeunes délinquants. Seulement parce qu'elle était mineure on l'envoyait là bas, sinon elle aurait pu finir en prison. Personne ne voyait du bon en elle, et ce fut aussi son cas. Mais une seule personne vit son potentiel, Rachel. Alors quand on l'avait envoyé dans cette association pour jeunes, elle voulait seulement faire acte de présence et menacer un employé afin qu'elle puisse partir sans réprimande par la justice, car c'était le juge l'avait forcé à y aller à cause de ses nombreux vols dans un magasin d'électroménager, puis on pouvait ajouter en plus faramineux son palmarès, une guetteuse pour des petits trafic de drogue et cannabis.

A l'époque le médecin était extrêmement dangereuse, asociale, sans aucune morale ou même limite. Rien ne lui importait que s'amuser et foutre la merde où elle passait. Une vraie tornade d'ennuie. Et lorsqu'elle rencontra pour la première fois Rachel, soit sa ''sœur'' du centre, c'était explosif. Elle la voyait comme elle disait continuellement, une bourge coincée du cul, en quête de bonne action ou peut être était-ce pour ses parents bobo qu'elle jouait les assistances sociales. Quinn grande rebelle et très sanguine, elle avait été horrible avec tout ceux qui avaient croisé son chemin, mais Rachel fut la seule à réussir à la secouer. Elle fut la seule qui lui prouva qu'elle avait un cœur. Alors c'était pour cette raison que le médecin voulait la sauver, car la brune l'avait sauvée.


End file.
